TMNT: Shadows Over the Sun
by StevenM
Summary: Donatello strolls through Central Park and suddenly must face his most difficult challenge. The Shredder and the Foot attack, and Donny is all alone. The Final Chapter is up. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Shadows Over the Sun By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the TMNT. I just use them to create a harmless little story.  
  
Donatello quickly darted across the open field of Central Park. He was being chased by dozens of Foot Soldiers and he searched frantically for an area to defend himself. Suddenly, the gray ninjas came into Donny's view. They seemed to prowl like hungry tigers in slow motion but they moved with a speed that most people could never obtain. Donatello sighed heavily as the Foot bounced around him, forming a ninja blockade. The Foot surrounded him so that he was blocked off at all sides. They made it so that the teenager would have to fight his way free. Donny balled up his fists and took a Martial Arts stance. How had it come to this, thought the young teenager?  
  
Donatello had been searching for materials to fix the Turtle Van. It was daylight but he had his mask and trench coat on. Donny was sure that no one could tell he was a mutant turtle. The green ninja had found the things he needed and he was on his way back to the sewer. Donny planed on going home, so that he could get ready for his Martial Arts training with Leonardo. He decided to take the short cut home and pass through Central Park. The walk home had been pretty enjoyable. The sun was out and the birds were singing. Donatello took in the wonderful vista of the park. It was a lovely day. Suddenly, out of no where, dozens of Foot Soldiers appeared and tried to attack him. Luckily, Donny had fought his way free but his assailants were being extremely stubborn. They followed him as he ran through the park. Now the Foot had Donatello closed in.  
  
The ninja turtle glared at Shredder's ninjas as they darted around him. They whispered sounds to each other but no one in their right mind could understand what they were saying. The turtle was totally confused. This is not like the Foot at all, he thought, they usually attack at night.  
  
Donatello moved continuously so that he could keep his eyes on most of his attackers. Suddenly, the Foot pounced at teenager but he was ready. Donny bent his knees and jumped into the air. As the bunch of Foot came in, they crashed into one another. Many of them fell to the ground. As Donatello was pulled back down by gravity, he kicked the nearest two Foot Soldiers in the head. The unlucky two fell hard to the ground with a thud. Donny did not miss a beat. As his feet planted, he focused on the ninja in front of him and punched him in the face. The Foot Soldier flew backwards and crashed into a hard oak tree. Suddenly, several of the Foot rushed Donny with their arms swinging wildly. Donatello stepped back and blocked most of the attacks, but one of the evil ninjas managed to hit him in the side. Donny stumbled back and covered his injured area. This angered the teenager. He was tired of being attacked by these stupid lackeys. However, it was apparent to him that the Foot did not care in the least. They ran at him quickly with their fist flailing.  
  
The young teenager gathered his thoughts quickly and took a defensive stance. As the ninjas came at him, Donatello stepped back and launched out his leg. His foot connected with one of the ninja's chin and forced the soldier back. The wounded Foot Soldier crashed into his comrades, causing most of them to the hard ground. Donny laughed at the scene. The gray ninjas' arms and legs were wrapped around each other in a view of stupidity. It looked like a scene from the Three Stooges, only there were about twenty of them. Donatello's laugh was soon stopped by what happened next. A smoke cloud appeared from out of nowhere and suddenly Lord Shredder was in Donny's line of sight. Shredder wore his silver armor and had his shiny mask covering the scars on his face. Donatello could tell that his enemy was angry. Shredder's dark eyes were tense and his brow was furled. The evil warrior had his sword drawn and it was apparent to Donatello that the evil ninja planned on using it. The once aggressive Foot Soldiers where now behind their leader, standing completely still. Donny knew he was in serious danger. He had not the time to contact his brothers. He was sure that if he brought his Turtle Communicator to his lips, Shredder would attack, leaving the teenager defenseless. His only option was to pull out his staff and use it to the best of his abilities. Donatello was one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and it was his duty to defend Earth from Lord Shredder and his evil minions. Shredder was pure evil and it was Donny's job to take care of him. Donny slowly lowered his hand behind his back, in the intent to pullout his staff. However, Shredder lifted his sword in fury, causing the teenager to pause.  
  
"Don't even think about it turtle! You will be destroyed even before you bring your weapon out. Foot Clan attack!" shouted Shredder in anger.  
  
The gray ninjas charged Donatello again and this time, all at once. They quickly tackled the teenager to the ground and latched on to his arms and legs. Donny tried to break free but it was no use. He could not move. Suddenly, Shredder walked up to turtle and snatched his staff from him.  
  
"What are you doing, Shredder?" shouted Donatello and he tried to break free from the Foot Clan's grasps.  
  
"You won't be needing this turtle." laughed the evil warrior, as he cracked the staff in two.  
  
Donatello watched in horror as Shredder destroyed his price possession and slowly loomed down on him. The turtle could hear the police sirens in the back round. There was still hope. The huge fight in the middle of Central Park must have caught someone's attention. Shredder's shadow blocked out Donatello's vision of the sun. Darkness covered him. It was a sign of Donny's certain doom. The two fighters' eyes met in anger. Donatello desperately wanted to break free and fight. However, Shredder and the Foot had other things in mind. Shredder grabbed Donny by the back of the head and brought his face up to met his own. Donatello suddenly felt helpless against the struggle. Fear and confusion flooded over him in one huge wave. Shredder sneered at the ninja turtle and began to laugh.  
  
"You now belong to me, turtle! You're days are over!" roared Shredder in victory.  
  
Suddenly, there was a massive cloud of smoke. Shredder, the Foot, and Donatello were gone. The New York Police were left alone and confused.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. chapter 2

Donatello's arms were tied tightly behind his back and he was chained to the wall of a murky room. The ninja's head was spinning and he was having difficulty gathering his thoughts. Suddenly, a fist connected with Donny's jaw, sending a massive wave of pain over the turtle's body. He let out a yelp and turned to face his attacker. Another fists struck Donatello in the mouth causing blood to dribble down the battered turtle's beak. Donny moaned in pain.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Donatello as blood spilled out his mouth.  
  
A kick connected with Donny's chest. His shell absorbed most of the impact but Donatello still shuddered from the blow.  
  
"Shut your mouth, turtle!" ordered a Foot Soldier as he continued to pummel the broken down ninja turtle.  
  
Other members of the Foot Clan laughed as the aggressive soldier attacked the defenseless mutant. The Foot Soldier punched and kicked Donatello repeatedly. The turtle tried to contain his shouts of agony but he was not successful. Cries of torture could be heard throughout the Foot stronghold. It was a long and terrible night for Donatello.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Earlier That Day  
  
"Has anyone seen Donatello?" asked Leonardo as he entered the turtle's sewer living room.  
  
Michelangelo and Raphael were plopped on the couch and were lost in the television. Neither one paid their older brother any attention. Leonardo repeated the question but again there was no response. Raph and Mikey continued to watch TV. This aggravated Leo. He quickly swiped the remote control from Raphael's hand and turned off the television. Raph and Mikey turned to Leo with anger in their eyes.  
  
"What's the big idea, dude?" asked Michelangelo in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, we were watching Jerry Springer! A gay midget was just about to punch a pregnant nun!" shouted Raph as he reached for the remote.  
  
Leonardo lifted his hand so that Raph could not snatch back the control. Both Raphael and Michelangelo jumped off the couch and closed in on Leo, but their older brother was determined to make them listen. He quickly popped open the remote and plucked out the batteries. Raph and Mickey's mouth dropped as Leo launched the batteries across the living room.  
  
"Now, you guys are going to listen! Have either one of you seen Donatello? He was supposed to meet me in the training room about an hour ago. He never showed."  
  
Raph cursed under his breath. Leonardo pulled him away from the TV because he was looking for Donny. How was he supposed to know where Donatello was? He was not his brother's keeper.  
  
"Maybe he decided to skip out on practice today. Now give me back the remote!" shouted Raphael as grabbed at the remote control.  
  
Leo pushed Raph back and turned to Michelangelo. The youngest turtle was trying to get back the control as well but when he saw Leo's worried expression, he stopped. Mikey could tell that Leonardo was genuinely concerned.  
  
"He said something about getting parts for the turtle van. He should have been back by now." informed Michelangelo.  
  
Leonardo quickly tossed Raphael the remote and pulled out his turtle com. He flicked it open and paged Donatello.  
  
"Donatello, this is Leonardo. Come in."  
  
There was no response. Sweat trickled down Leo's brow. He was beginning to become very nervous. It was not like Donatello to be late and not inform some body.  
  
"Donatello, this is Leonardo. Please respond!"  
  
Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Why wasn't Donatello answering? Leonardo sighed but continued to page his brother. There was still no response from Donny and all three ninja turtles were beginning to think the worst. Suddenly, a voice came over the turtle com but it was not Donatello's. The voice was cold and evil. All three of the turtles recognized the voice immediately and it sent a shiver of panic down all of their spines.  
  
"You're brother can not hear you. He is wrapped up in pain at the moment." laughed the voice of Shredder.  
  
Leonardo turned to his brothers with fear in his eyes. Raph and Mikey stared back at Leo with the same terrified look. They were mortified and desperately wanted to know what had happened to Donatello. Leo gulped and quickly spoke into the turtle com.  
  
"What have you done with Donatello?" shouted Leo.  
  
"Don't worry, turtle. Your brother is still alive but for how long is up to you."  
  
"If you hurt him I promise I'll."  
  
"SILENCE! If you want to see your precious brother again, you will hold your tongue and do exactly as I say!" interrupted Shredder with danger in his voice.  
  
The three brothers looked at one another in panic. This was definitely not good. It was apparent to the turtles that Shredder meant business. There was no telling what he was libel to do.  
  
"What do you want Shredder?" asked Leo with a trembling voice.  
  
"I want you to be at Central Park at sunset. If you're late your brother dies."  
  
"How do we know he's not already dead?" growled Leo.  
  
"That is not my concern. You're just going to have to take my word for it. Are you willing to take the risk of not showing up and being responsible for your brother's death?" laughed Shredder.  
  
"Shredder, I want to hear my brother's voice!" demanded Leonardo in fury.  
  
"Be at Central Park at sunset or suffer the loss of a brother." stated Shredder just before the turtle com silenced.  
  
Leo cursed loudly and launched the turtle com across the room. It hit the sewer wall and shattered into several pieces. Raphael and Michelangelo stared blankly at their older brother. Fear and confusion raced through the two teenagers. They waited for Leo to calm down and tell them what to do. Leonardo surprisingly gathered his thoughts quickly. He took a deep breath and turned to his younger siblings.  
  
"We have to go to Central Park." informed Leonardo.  
  
"But Leo, It obvious that it's a trap." said Raph.  
  
"I know but we don't have any other choice. We have to save Donatello. We'll just have to be extra careful."  
  
"What about Master Splinter?" asked Michelangelo with a quiver in his voice.  
  
"Splinter went with April on some toxic waste investigation. He won't be back until late tonight. This is on us guys." stated Leo with determination in his eyes.  
  
Raph and Mikey sighed and nodded with confirmation. They knew that they had to save Donatello. He was in serious trouble and desperately needed their help. Leonardo turned away from the other two turtles and reached over his shell. He quickly unsheathed his katanas. The blades shimmered against the living room light. The two weapons were sharp and ready for use. Leo gripped the hilts tightly and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Get ready guys because sunset quickly approaches." warned Leo.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. chapter 3

The sun slowly lowered over the horizon and Leonardo felt his heartbeat begin to increase. His two brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, stood behind him with their weapons drawn. Leo took a deep breath and motioned his younger brothers to follow him into Central Park.  
  
With heavy hearts, the three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles quietly entered the park. None of them knew what to expect from Shredder and his minions. The three turtles knew that they were in serious danger but that they had to help their brother, Donatello. The three turtles discussed the situation and came to one conclusion. They were willing to sacrifice themselves if it meant they could help their brother in need.  
  
As the Ninja Turtles crept cautiously through the darkening park, the sun finished setting and the moon took its place in the sky. A cool wind blew through the trees and the park was surprisingly calm. Raphael growled and twirled his sais in between his fingers. He was certain that something big was about to happen. Leonardo nodded to Raph. He felt the same way. Leonardo quickly unsheathed his katanas and scanned the darkened area. Central Park had never before seemed so dangerous to the turtles. It was usually a place of fun and relaxation but now it had the presence of a graveyard. Michelangelo's skin was tingling with anticipation. He tightened his grasp on his nunchaks. Evil was close by. All three of the turtles could feel the Shredder's presence.  
  
Leo eyed the region cautiously and then quickly turned to his brothers. Raph and Mikey gave their older brother their complete attention.  
  
"Stay together guys. I don't want anyone splitting up." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge movement in the corner of Leonardo's eye. He quickly jerked his head it the movement's direction and took a defensive stance. Raphael and Michelangelo mimicked Leo's actions and readied their weapons.  
  
"Dude, what was that?" asked Mikey as he squinted in the dark.  
  
"I don't know but stay alert." warned Leo.  
  
The three turtles kept a defensive position and waited for the movement to occur again. However, several minutes passed and the night once again seemed calm. Raphael gritted his teeth with aggravation. He did not like their current situation. It made him feel helpless.  
  
"I feel like we're fish in a barrel. Nothing but easy targets." growled Raph.  
  
"Sshhh! Be quiet. I think I hear something." snapped Leo as he darted to the north.  
  
Michelangelo and Raphael watched as their older brother headed toward an outcropping of trees. They quickly followed him but were a good twenty yards behind. Leonardo pumped his arms and legs quickly, swords still in hand. He was certain that he had heard something in the trees and he had to find out what it was.  
  
Leo continued to run but he looked over his shoulder, to see if his brothers were following. He was glad to see that they weren't far behind. He turned back around and headed for the trees. Suddenly, Leonardo came to a sudden halt with his heels skidding in the ground. His mouth dropped open and his katanas fell from his hands. The leader of the turtles heard a scream but he suddenly realized that it was echoing from his throat. Leonardo could not believe his eyes.  
  
Donatello was wrapped up in a huge net that dangled from a large tree. The net was tied to the tree's highest branch and gently swayed in the wind. The net rope was covered in blood and Leo could see red droplets falling to the ground. Donatello appeared to be dead because his eyes were closed and he showed no signs of movement. Raphael and Michelangelo finally caught up with their brother. They were a little out of breath and took a second to gather themselves.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" asked Raph as he took in air quickly.  
  
Suddenly, Michelangelo followed Leo's stared with his eyes and realized what his older brother was looking at. Mikey fell to his knees and bellowed in sheer anguish.  
  
"Dude, they killed Donny!" cried Mikey as tears rolled down his green face.  
  
Raph turned his attention to the tall tree and absorbed the scene. The terrible image of Donatello engraved itself into Raphael's brain and the turtle's mouth dropped. He quickly turned away and roared in a fit of rage. My God, what did Shredder do, thought Raphael in sheer anger? The three Ninja Turtles were spirit broken. The sight of Donatello's dangling body was too much to handle. How could they go on without Donny?  
  
Suddenly, an evil voice rang out through Central Park. The voice seemed to be no where close but everywhere at once. It echoed through the park, sending a cold wave of anger through the Ninja Turtles.  
  
"Don't worry turtles, you'll join you're brother soon." laughed Shredder in delight.  
  
Leonardo quickly scooped up his kantanas and slashed them through the air. The other two reacted out of anger and followed in suit.  
  
"Show yourself, coward!" roared Leo in anger.  
  
"All in good time, turtle. First, my Foot Clan would like to say hello." hissed Shredder.  
  
Suddenly, dozens of Foot Soldiers sprung from the surrounding trees. They hit the ground running, with danger shining in their demeanor. The Foot all carried swords and had every intention of using them. They came in fast and with a mission to kill. The three turtles reacted quickly and sprung into action.  
  
Leo ran into a crowd of Foot, with katanas flashing. He cut several of the Soldiers down quickly. Their lifeless bodies crumbled to the ground in a large puddle of blood. Raphael flipped through the air and homed in on an unlucky Clan member. As he dropped from the sky, Raph impaled his first sai into the Foot's throat and the second in the rib cage. The Foot Soldier tried to yelp but his vocal cords were severed by the steel lodged in his throat. Raph withdrew his weapons quickly and turned on a second Foot Soldier. The first Soldier fell to the cold ground dead.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelangelo twirled his nunchaks and bashed several of the Foot Soldiers over the head. Mikey roared in anger with each wack. The Soldiers collapsed to the ground one by one. Central Park had turned into a battle ground. The three Ninja Turtles were greatly out numbered but they appeared to be winning.  
  
Leonardo yanked his katana from a Foot Soldier's chest and flung the blood off the blade. He then spun on his heels and cut an unsuspecting Foot Soldier in the back. The Soldier bellowed in pain and fell face first to the ground.  
  
Raph quickly parried a sword attack with his sais but watched his older brother in awe. He had never seen Leo act in such an uncontrollable anger before. Leonardo had a rage that seemed to outdo his own. A Foot Soldier slashed at Raphael but missed. Raph suddenly remembered his dangling brother and stabbed his opponent in a fit of anger. The Foot Soldiers were dropping like flies. They attacked in a group but fell one right after another. The three Ninja Turtles were fueled by anger and hate. Nothing the Foot Soldiers could do was good enough to hurt the turtles. Leo, Raph, and Mikey roared in fury as they destroyed their attackers. Finally the battle was over.  
  
The three Ninja Turtles stood over dozens of dead bodies. Blood dripped off the turtles and their weapons. Ironically, the blood was not their own but that of the Foot Soldiers. Red streamed over the hard ground and the cold wind brushed against their reptile bodies. The turtles panted heavily and observed the damaged they inflicted. Never in their life, had they seen so much death. Suddenly, Michelangelo hunched over and vomited. Raph and Leo remained motionless with a rage still flickering in their eyes. The only thing they cared about now was finding the Shredder.  
  
"Come out Shredder! Face us!" taunted Leonardo as blood dripped off his chin.  
  
At first there was a moment of silence which left the angry turtles confused. Suddenly, the Shredder responded in sheer aggravation. His voice was still distant but every where at once.  
  
"I don't think so turtle. I thought the death of your brother would break your spirits but it appears it had enraged you. Do you really think I stupid enough to face you now?"  
  
"You really are a coward!" roared Raph in disgust.  
  
"That very well may be but I will live to see another day. I will still be a thorn in your side!" laughed Shredder.  
  
"I am going to kill you Shredder. One day, I'm going to kill you!" warned Leonardo as he sheathed his katanas.  
  
"Highly unlikely but every one has a dream. My death will be yours. Anyway, I have to go. I'm sure the police are on their way. We will meet again turtles. I promise you that!" sneered Shredder as his voice slowly faded away.  
  
Mikey slowly lifted his head. The wave of nausea was gone but he still felt weak. Raph patted him on the shell and slowly wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry bud, it will be alright."  
  
"Thanks dude." responded Mikey with tears in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a moan sounded from a nearby tree. It was faint but still easily heard. The three brothers looked up at the net which Donatello dangled from. Their eyes widened in shock. Donatello moved and made noises of pain.  
  
"Oh my God! He's still alive!" shouted Raph.  
  
"Quick, cut him down!" ordered Leo in fear.  
  
Raph's sai whizzed through the air and broke the net binding. The net and Donatello plummeted to the ground but Leonardo jumped and caught Donatello before he hit. The hurt turtle let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Don't worry Donny, you're gonna be ok." eased Leo planted his feet.  
  
The turtles smiled at on another then darted toward the nearby man hole. Police Sirens could be heard in the back round but once again, the cops were too late. All that they found was dozens of dead Foot Soldiers.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Donatello was bandaged up and rested quietly in his bed. He had taken a severe beating from the Foot Clan but Master Splinter said that he would be alright. Donatello was going to live. The other three turtles had trouble sleeping because they all wanted to keep an eye on their brother, in case he needed anything. Leonardo was the most persistent. He stood in the door way, watching after Donatello.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry my son, Donatello will be alright." comforted Splinter as he approached Leonardo.  
  
"I know master but I still worry about him. I was afraid we had lost him forever." replied Leo with a tear dripping off his face.  
  
"I understand. However, you and your brothers were lucky and you have learned a valuable lesson. Don't take things for granted because they might not always be there. Cherish your time together and don't let time pass you by. We were all lucky this past week. I too have learned to appreciate the lesson, Leonardo. I almost lost all four of my sons. I would have been devastated. Without you four boys, my life would have been like a Shadow Over the Sun. Nothing but darkness and sadness." stated Splinter as he hugged Leonardo close.  
  
The End 


End file.
